


Him and them and the things that follow

by captainpokey



Category: House M.D. RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpokey/pseuds/captainpokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh muses on what he thinks of the House, MD cast.</p><p>"Hugh Laurie considered himself a rational man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him and them and the things that follow

**Author's Note:**

> No harm intended. A simple musing on what could be. My younger brother was driving the car and I decided to write. Something.

Hugh Laurie considered himself a rational man. Except for a bout of depression before he started working on House, he was probably more than okay. He thought things out and never made a decision on impulse. Never. That was why he was absolutely shocked and definitely amused with his co-stars. He thought of himself as funny, but they were a different breed of funny. They were happy, vivacious people who were fond of practical jokes and sharp one-liners. They were likable, and incredibly so, that he actually didn’t think liking them more every time he was with them was normal. And he did like being with them because even for a little while, he felt crazy—and more importantly, happier. No. Happy.

Sure, they were supposed to be friends. But he was actually feeling guilty (some things never change) for liking them too well. He was thinking about them more than usual and it started a year ago. He didn’t know why. Every time he was with them, he felt at ease. He liked how odd and amusing they were, how they never failed to make him laugh, and how different they were from him.

Laugh. He especially liked how they laughed. It was boisterous and obnoxious and endearing all at the same time. He liked how they understood his humor and how they laughed at the same things. He really liked their smile. As much as he liked making them laugh, he savored the times when he made them smile. He liked a lot of things: their hair, their eyes, the graceful muscles on their neck and their back. Their perfect teeth, their lips, the way how they unabashedly kissed him, even if that wasn’t actually real. He liked the way he felt when he held their hand, even just for a scripted moment. And, yeah. He really, really did like her eyes—he meant their eyes. He wasn’t sure if they were blue or raincloud-y, green, or a bit of everything but he liked them nevertheless. 

He had a list of things he didn’t like, too. Like the way he was married and shouldn’t be thinking about them more than what was allowed. He didn’t like how he was hurting Jo and the kids inadvertently. He didn’t like hurting them indirectly. He didn’t like the guilt he had been harboring when he went home. He didn’t like that he never felt excited about his marriage or when he was with his wife. He didn’t like how unfaithful he thought he was being yet he didn’t like stifling the way he was feeling, either. What he didn’t like most (he thought) was how he didn’t wear his ring to make him forget.

Yes, he was rational. He knew it was wrong, feeling this way when it was horribly inappropriate. But was it really criminal? He never acted upon the attraction. It was too risky, too impossible to think of, even.

Hugh Laurie was rational.

 

He was.


End file.
